Hetalia Rp -Romano,Italy,Spain and Sonia (you)
by karla.c.flores.9
Summary: This is the story of you and Lovino Vargas (Romano) wich (supposely) are gonna have a bambino.But things happen wich you will know while you read.Hope you enjoy :) Arigato,Saranghe :)
1. Chapter 1

Italy: Hello Brother~

Lovino: Ciao, stupido fratello.

Italy: Brother, Why are you like that? Don't be so mad be happy. Like me! *puts hand on shoulder*  
To make you happy I brought a kitty with me! *puts it in front of it face while leaning it left and right* Say hi to kitty!~

Lovino: F-Fratello, I-I don't like cats as much as you do...

Italy: C'mon don't be frigtened he just wants to play *puts the kitty on Lovi's hands*

Lovino: *he pets the kitty softly and gives him back quickly*

Italy: See? Nothing happened everything is ok~ So how is it going with you and Sonia?

Lovino: I-It's great, fratello. *he smiled a little*

Italy: Oooh seem something is going on! You've been smiling a lot brother Romano!

Lovino: E-Eh? Well of course there is something going on, stupido! We're getting /married/! *cough*andpossiblyhavealittlebambinosoon...*cough* 

Italy: *gasps happily* That's awesome ! We should have a party for the bambino! And the marriage too of course! There will be wine, pizza and pasta and don't forget about the pasta is there going to be pasta? I wish there will be and the wine we could slow it down we dont wanna hurt the little bambino~

Lovino: Si! And if there is /any/ party, you know Sonia doesn't drink wine.

Italy: That's true...But we can still have it right!? *Happily cute face*

Lovino: If anyone gets drunk we are leaving right away, stupido. And besides, we don't know yet if we are having a bambino yet. And Sonia doesn't like parties that much, idiota.

Italy: Well...Im sorry Romano.

Italy: This is great I gotta tell Germany about this ! ~ His gonna be happy about it!  
-At Germany's house-

Italy: Germany My brother Romano is gonna have a bambino!

Germany:...Wow Italy that's great...But you didn't had to destroy my door to tell me...

Italy: Oh sorry hehehe

Lovino: Veneziano, why're you telling everyone dammit!? Gahh!

Italy: Im sorry brother is just that... I'm happy cuz you're finally gonna make a big family.A pretty one! And is good I feel happy for you brother. *about to cry from his happines*

Sonia: Hello~~~~~

Italy: Oh hi Sonia!~ How are you doing? I was just talking to Romano!

Sonia: Ah...I am good~~

Italy: Is it true you guys could maybe have a bambino?!

Sonia: *blushes* Maybe, w-we don't know yet...

Italy: Im so happy I could eat pasta!

Sonia: You eat pasta all the time Vene~

Germany:Italy have you seen...oh Hello there Sonia nice to see you here

Sonia: Oh, hello, Germany~

Germany: So Italy just broke my door when he was going to tell me you were having a baby so I was going to ask him if he had seen my screwdriver.

Italy: Oh I know where it is Germaneh. I hided it in your porno.

Germany: *Blushes and then gets mad*...Italy...How many times have I told you to not say that!

Sonia: Oh that's nice~

Lovino: Hmph...

-Germany leaves-

Italy: Hey Romano, could you sing that song of "Buono Tomato"? I like it can you sing it for me pretty please?

Sonia: Can you?! Pretty please?!

Lovino: Huff...Fine dammit...Buono tomato, buono tomato, buono, buono OOH! Tomato...that's all...hmph..

Italy: Aww I liked that why did you stop? Well by that I'm gonna get a tomato from the house be right back

Lovino: Okay...

Sonia:*blushes and smiles*

Italy: I'm back!~ And I'm back with not just one tomato I bought three baskets of tomatoes for my brother and his love of course!

Sonia: Th-That many tomatoes?!

Lovi: *happy face*

Italy: Here you go! *hands tomatoes*

Sonia: YESH!

-The Next day-

Sonia: *yawn* Hello~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Italy: Hello Sonia How are you doing?~

Sonia: I am doing good, you~?

Italy: Im Sonia.

Sonia: Si~?

Italy: I've been meaning to ask you something...

Sonia: Uhum si~?

Italy: Why did you fall for Romano? Is just that his always mad and calling me an Idiota...I love him as my brother but I sometimes don't get it.

Sonia: *smiled* I don't really know, Vene. I think I fell for his eyes...His face...And how nice he actually is...Vene he doesn't really act nice around people because he is always being compared to you...But you see, I remember meeting him...He was mean...But he became so nice to me...I eventually fell in love with your brother...

Italy: You know I'm actually happy about it. You too make a great couple!

Sonia: Ahh... Grazie, Vene~

Lovino: *had listened to the whole thing and smiled*

Italy: Hey is that Romano over there?

Sonia: Eh? Oh, hello Lovi~

Lovino: W-Was all of what you said true?!

Sonia: Si~~~

Italy: Yup and all I said was true too!~

Lovino: *smiles*

Italy: So Romano, what are you going to do now?

Lovino: What do you mean, fratello?

Italy: Well, we're standing here in the front of your house and just starring at each other...Oh I got it! Ill go inside and make some pasta! *Starts walking towards the house*

Lovino: Stupido fratello...

Sonia: Let's go inside, okay?

Lovino: Fine...

Italy: *sings Marukaite Chikyuu while cooking pasta*Pasta~! Here you go !

Sonia: Pasta!? Yuummeeey!

Lovino: Grazie, fratello...

Italy: Oh so you were right Sonia. He's being nice !Just like you said!

Sonia: I know~ Hey, Italy how do you get a Spaniard to calm down after finding out that his best lady friend/almost sister is going to have a baby with his younger brother? Because Spain is sort of...uhmm...pissedddd~

Italy: ...Churros?

Sonia: It didn't work

Italy: Well I don't know...an I love you?

Sonia: What?

Italy: I think a Te amo to Spain will be enough, no?

Sonia: That may work...Lovi you may not die after all.

Italy: Wait he was going to kill Romano?

Sonia: Yep.

Lovino: S-Si he was fratello.

Spain: *Opens the door madly without even saying hi and sits in the table*

Sonia: Mew!

Lovino: Shit.

Spain:...Hola Hermano...

Lovino: Ciao Spain...

Spain:...Hermano...You...You disgrace me...you...you...You want some churros?!~

Sonia: What.

Lovino: What?!

Spain: C'mon I know you want churros don't deny them!They're specially made from all my brotherly love!

Sonia: Wait. Are you even mad?!

Spain: No not at would I?

Sonia: GOOD.

Lovino: Spain...you -...

Spain:Oh wait, you though I was really mad right? *laughs*

Sonia: Hermano you meanie!

Lovino: Spain you damn jerk! You almost killed me dammit!

Spain:Calm down Lovi I was Training you!

Lovino: *raises one eyebrow*

Spain: I trained you so you could protect her and your bebe

Sonia: I guess that makes sense...?

Lovino: .SERIOUS.

Spain:Yes I am! Now do you want some churros Sonia?

Sonia: Si!

Spain: Here you go!Do you want some my Hermanos?

Italy: Sure thing!

Sonia: GRACIAS~!

Lovino: No thank you...

Spain: What's wrong hermano? I'm sorry about what I've done but, can you be happy?

Italy: Yeah and your wife's ok so is all fine!~

Sonia:*munch munch munch*

Lovino: It's fine, I just don't want churros...

Spain:But it seems something else is wrong...

*They both hug Romano*

Sonia:*much munch munch*

Lovino: Agh, get off me, dammit! I am fine! I just don't want churros!

Spain:*still hugging him* C'mon I'm giving you brotherly love

Italy: Still hugging him*Your wife gives you her love so we're giving you ours !

Lovino: I only accept hugs from her! Get off, per favore!

Spain & Italy: Ok!

Sonia: *munch munch munch*

Lovino: Hmph, grazie...

Spain: So Sonia how are those Churros hah?

Sonia: Yummy~~~

Spain : I gotta go have a nice day my queridos

Sonia: Buh-bye~~~~~

Lovino:Ciao.

Spain: oh and another thing * goes to lovi hugs him and kisses on the cheeck and then leaves him* Adios!

Sonia: Hey- Hermano...

Lovino: WTF

Italy: Now What about the baby?Are you still not sure?

Sonia: Ahem...U-um so you know how babies are "made" right? Well it only happened yesterday...the quickest I'll be able to find out is next week...

Im gonna upload next part next time ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Italy: Aww really? I cant wait till next week!  
Sonia: Yeah...  
Italy: Hey , not to change the theme but what about the pasta...Is it good?  
Sonia: Si, it is~  
Lovino: SO! Ahem...uh...Sonia...hm...hm...w-what are we going to do about the baby, then...?  
Italy: What do you mean about that brother?  
Lovino : I mean, if she is pregnant...  
Italy:Take care of it of course!And if you want to I can take care of the bambino sometimes!  
Lovino: N-NO... it's fine fratello...w-we can take care of it...  
Italy: Oh ok...I just wanted to help...But it seems you guys can fix it up.  
Lovino: If she is pregnant...th-then I will be the best father and husband ever! I will spoil my dear child, and love it dearly. Of course I will love Sonia, I love her so much. She will be the perfect wife and mother. I will be there forever, through bad and good. I want to stay with them forever.  
Italy : *crying*R-Romano I never knew you felt like that...Is the first time I ever heard you saying something like that...*hugs...again*  
Lovino: F-Fratello! I-I said to stop hugging me!  
Italy: *crying*WAH~  
Lovino: A-Ah! Fratello stop crying!  
Sonia: *giggles* You guys are so cute~  
Italy: *sniff**stops hugging him* Sorry brother...  
Lovino: hmph...  
Italy: So can I ask you guys something?  
Both:Um...si?  
Italy: How are babies made?  
Both :*blush and cough awkwardly*  
Sonia: F-Feli...d-do you really wanna know?!  
Italy: Yeah. Why did you think I asked ?  
Sonia: W-Well you see...when t-two people love eachother very much...G-God tells the w-woman if th-they want a ch-child or not...a-and if they w-want one...a-a child s-starts to grow in th-the w-woman's stomach f-for awhile...  
Italy: Ohhh That's cool!  
Sonia: Ahem...o-of course...  
Lovino:*blushes madly* A-Ah...  
Sonia: F-Feli...d-don't ask that ever again please...  
Italy: Ok !I wont cuz I will remember!Thanks for telling me !  
Sonia: Ahem...o-okay...  
Italy: Now I can go tell Chibi Italy!  
Sonia: N-No! F-Feli let him be older th-then tell him...  
Italy: Oh ok...  
Sonia: U-Um...s-so...just don't tell France about this...  
Italy: OK!  
Sonia: *smiles*  
Italy: I wish I had a bambino  
Lovino: Ahaha...you will one day...you will...  
Italy: *stares at Lovi* *gasps* YOU LAUGHED ROMANO! :  
Lovino: *awkwardly coughs*  
Italy: *looks at Sonia**looks at Lovi**looks at Sonia**looks at Lovi**looks down awkwardly*...I think I should go home...  
Sonia: Awww already?  
Italy: Is just that...we're just sitting here...Maybe...I make pizza?! or some more pasta?!  
Sonia: Pizza?!Can you make pizza?!  
Italy: Yes of course just tell me the toppings and Ill do it!  
Sonia: Pepperoni and Sausage~  
Italy: Ok!*turns to the kitchen to make the pizza*  
Sonia: So..?  
Lovino: S-So...i-if you are really having a bambino what are we gona name it?  
Sonia: Hmm...I think we should name it Destiny if it's a girl and...Lovino if it is a boy *smiles*  
Lovino: Really...?  
Sonia: Si.  
Lovino: *he smiled, and kissed her gently*  
Italy: Pizza's ready...*sees them kissing*...wah...that is so pretty wah~ that's so cute...  
*both open their eyes and pull back quickly, blushing a lot*  
Italy: Aww you guys looked cute ~By the way here's the pizza!  
Italy: A-Ah, G-Grazie Feli!  
Italy: Hope you like it!Hey um...Can I ask how do you kiss?  
Sonia: K-Kiss?! W-Well, um...y-you see...hmm..how do I put it...  
Lovino: *interupts* You see fratello, you can't really tell someone how to kiss. A kiss...it is already known...when you truely love someone and you...well it seems like you had already known how to kiss? Yeah that's how I can put it...  
Italy: Romano ...ummm*awkward silence*  
Lovino: *sigh* What is it, fratello!?  
Italy: Do you really think im an idiota?  
Lovino: E-Eh? Y-Yes...and n-no. Y-Yes you can be a damn idiota at times, but at other times you aren't...  
Italy: Oh ok *stand up and sits in a dark corner*  
Lovino: Th-That's not what I meant! I meant that I still love you, because e-even I am an idiota at times...  
Italy: *turns around hapilly**gasps happily* Really?! Oh Romano~ *hugs him...AGAINNN*  
Lovino: A-Agh...fine dammit*hugs*  
Spain: Awww my Hermanos are hugging you look so cute~  
Spain:*hugs Lovi too *  
Lovino: Agh...why~!  
Sonia: Oooh! Group hug~! *jumps in and hugs them all*  
Lovino: *sighs and hugs them*  
Italy: *starts crying silently*  
Lovino: Oi fratello, don't cry!  
Italy: *still crying* Im so sorry!~ I just cant hold it brother!~*puts face on shirt while crying*  
Spain: Aw~ Dont cry hermano!  
Lovino: F-Fratello, don't cry~  
Italy: *stops crying stops hugging him* OK I feel better now!  
Spain:*stops hugging him and leaves*  
Lovino: Grazie. *still hugging Sonia*  
Italy: Awwwwww~  
Sonia: A-Ahem...*pulls away quickly*  
Italy: So Sonia how did you felt when you discovered you were maybe going to have a bambino ?  
Sonia: E-Eh? Well...I was surprised...and then shocked...and happy...and stressed...  
Italy: did you felt Romano?  
Lovino: Shocked...and then happy, excited, and proud...and stressed.  
Italy: Why stressed?  
Lovino: I'm stressed that Sonia will be in a lot of pain but I won't be able to help her...  
Italy: Of course you will be able to help her !  
Lovino: What if I was gone a day she was in complete pain?  
Italy: ...*looks down awkwardly*...I wish I didnt said that...  
Lovino: I-It's okay fratello..  
Italy: ...wah~ is late *yawns*  
Lovino: Then go to bed, fratello.  
Italy: But this is your house Romano...  
Lovino: I don't care, if you're tired then sleep!  
Italy: Really?! I can sleep over !? But...Germany will be sad...  
Lovino: That damn potat-...it's okay if you want to go to see him  
Italy: No is not that...  
Lovino: You don't have to, but you can if you want...  
Italy: No...Im gonna sleep here.  
Lovino: okay...  
Italy: But...C-Can I...  
Lovino: ?  
Italy:Can i s-sle-eep w-with y-y-you? *looks down*  
Sonia: E-Eh? L-Lovi-  
Lovino: If you're fine with mio Bella sleeping with us.  
Italy: N-no I mean...With you brother...  
Lovino: A-Ah, Bella-  
Sonia: No it's fine.  
Lovino: Okay...  
Italy: Yay!~

-Time to sleep-  
-on the room-

Sonia:*leaves and goes to sleep on the couch~*  
Lovino: *Lays down in the bed*  
Italy: Brother...  
Lovino: Si, fratello.  
Italy: Do you think Sonia will be fine sleeping in the couch?  
Lovino:...I think she will be fine...  
Italy: I feel bad...  
Lovino: Huff...don't feel bad fratello, I know you wated to sleep with me, but she doesn't have a room to sleep in.  
Italy: Brother can you do me a favor?  
Lovino: Si, what is it?  
Italy: After I fall asleep, go to sleep with Sonia.  
Lovino: Uh, okay fratello.  
Italy: Pick me up and put me in the couch and make her sleep in the bed with you  
Lovino: Are you sure?  
Italy: Yes. You guys cant be separated.  
Lovino: O-Okay...  
Italy: *turns and sleeps with a smile on his face*  
Lovino:*picks him up and puts him on the couch, moving the sleeping Sonia up to the room and falling asleep*

-In the morning-

Sonia:*sleeep*  
Italy: *wakes up*Hmmm theyr're still not up...*gasps* I can make breakfast ! *goes to the kitchen*  
Sonia: Mehhh...I don't feel good *quickly runs to the bathroom* Aw...d-damn...  
Lovino:*woke up whe she got up and scrambled to the bathroom*  
Italy:*stops cooking and peeks and then looks away and keeps cooking**stops cooking and runs over there*What's happening?!  
Sonia: I just...I just don't feel good, th-that's all *smiled weakly*  
Lovino: *rubbed her back soothingly*  
Italy: Ill bring anything if you need something!  
Sonia: N-No I think I-I'll be fine...  
Lovino: Bella, do you feel any better?  
Sonia: A-A little...  
Italy: *gets out of the bathroom and walk side to side desesperatly*  
Sonia:*gets up and wals out of the bathroom*  
Lovino: *held her close and they walked to the living room place*  
Italy: Oh Sonia~ are you ok?!  
Sonia: I-I'm alright, Feli.  
Italy: Romano...Thank God I decided to sleep in the if I didnt I wouldnt know what could had hapenned!  
Lovino: G-Grazie, fratello...  
Italy: Sonia...*hugs Sonia and cries*  
Sonia: *hugged back* W-What is it Feli...?!  
Italy:I dont want you to feel bad. Please be ok!  
Sonia: I-I am okay Feli! R-Really!  
Italy: *Sniff* ok *stops hugging stands up,cleans tears and goes to the kitchen running*


End file.
